Doctor Who
Doctor Who is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. It is based on the 1963 science-fiction television series of the same name. History Doctor Who began airing on British television in November 1963, and ran continuously until the show was put on hiatus in 1989. An attempt was made to revive the show with a straight-to-TV movie in 1996, but this did not result in an ongoing series. In 2005 the show was successfully revived due to critical acclaim, and thankfully continues airing around the world to this day. (Unlike other revivals, the 1996 movie and 2005 series are direct continuations of the 1963-89 series, making it all one big series, though for simplicity's sake the BBC tends to treat the "Classic Era" and "Modern Era" separately in some things, like season numbering.) Doctor Who celebrated its 50th anniversary in 2013. A key to its longevity is the plot element that the lead character, The Doctor, regenerates into a new body and personality when the old one is mortally wounded or gets too old, allowing for the periodic recasting of the role, which is treated by the production team - and by fans - as a soft relaunch and renewal of the series. In recent years, the changing of the Doctor's companion - a (usually) young and female human whom the Doctor shares his adventures with - has also been treated as a soft reboot. In July 2017, the show made TV history by casting its very first female Doctor: the Thirteenth Doctor will be played by Jodie Whittaker. However, this announcement has been criticised by diehard Whovians and even by a classic Doctor actor. Fifth Doctor actor Peter Davison thought the Doctor was always supposed to be a man and was disappointed. Sixth Doctor actor Colin Baker and Eighth Doctor actor Paul McGann, however, approved the idea of a female Doctor. At the time of the release of LEGO Dimensions and the first two related character packs, the current Twelfth Doctor was played by Peter Capaldi, while Jenna Coleman portrayed his companion, Clara Oswald, and both recorded dialogue for the game (along with other cast members) and took part in a major promotional event for the game at the 2015 San Diego Comic Con. Around the time of the game's release, however, it was announced that Coleman would be leaving the series at the end of 2015; her replacement, Pearl Mackie, was announced in the spring of 2016. There have been several spin-off series produced since 2005; one of these, Torchwood, featured a former companion named Captain Jack Harkness, who appears as a non-playable mission-giving character in the Doctor Who Adventure World. About The Doctor is called a "Time Lord," a time-traveling adventurer from a far-off planet, who travels through time and space in a spacecraft known by the acronym TARDIS (short for Time And Relative Dimension In Space). A TARDIS is a machine that is larger on the inside than the outside and is supposed to change its appearance based on its surroundings; however, the Doctor's TARDIS is locked in the form of a 1960s police box. The Doctor is also able to regenerate upon facing critical injuries, so he appears as many different people throughout the series. The Doctor loves Earth, so he makes many trips here to save the planet, or to enlist earthlings to help him with tasks in the galaxy. Related Characters/Objects * 71204 Level Pack ** The Doctor *** Twelfth Doctor *** First Doctor* *** Second Doctor* *** Third Doctor* *** Fourth Doctor* *** Fifth Doctor* *** Sixth Doctor* *** Seventh Doctor* *** Eighth Doctor* *** War Doctor* *** Ninth Doctor* *** Tenth Doctor* *** Eleventh Doctor* *** TARDIS **** Laser-Pulse TARDIS **** Energy-Burst TARDIS *** K-9 **** K-9 Ruff Rover **** K-9 Laser Cutter * 71238 Fun Pack ** Cyberman *** Cybermat* *** Dalek **** Fire 'n' Ride Dalek **** Silver Shooter Dalek * Indicates a playable character upon completion of a certain level or a drone. Non-Playable Characters * Dalek * Dalek Emperor * Davros * CyberKing * Clara Oswald * Madame Vastra * Missy * Rusty the Friendly Dalek * Captain Jack Harkness * Strax * Auton * The Silence * Judoon * K1 * Weeping Angel * Mercy Hartigan * Robot 1 * Robot 2 * Clockwork Droid * Ice Warrior * Silurian * Snowman * Special Weapons Dalek * Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart * Amy Pond * Zygon * Omega * Osgood * River Song * Kate Stewart * Rory Williams * Li H'sen Chang Adventure World * London ** 21st Century London *** 3W Facility *** Silurian Lair ** 19th Century London * Skaro * Telos * Trenzalore * Mars Levels * A Dalektable Adventure * The Dalek Extermination of Earth Trivia * Doctor Who is the only franchise that has a level in the main story mode without a Foundation Element. Gallery Doctorportal.jpg|Gateway portal to the Doctor Who World. Category:Index Category:Franchises Category:Doctor Who Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:TV Show Franchises Category:BBC Franchises